Swiss Army Christmas
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: Switzerland is sick this Christmas and Japan comes to visit. The two share a special Christmas that neither will ever forget. Switzerland/Japan. Rated T for kissing. Beast army knife inside !


_Here we go again x3_  
_I must say, Switzerland/Japan is one of my favorite pairings. so here, is a Christmas fic._

_I feel that you all must know, the Wenger Giant Swiss Army Knife is a real, actual thing. Google it. It costs somewhere around $1400, though. But I still want one for Christmas xP_

_Anyway, enjoy~!_

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Brother, are you sure that you're well? I could stay home, you know." Lichtenstein looked at her brother with concern. She was about to leave for Hungary's house, but had a feeling her brother was not well. He had been sneezing all day but had tried to hide it from her. He knew that Lichtenstein would want to stay home if she knew her brother was sick. But he also wanted her to enjoy the holiday with friends.

"I'm fine," Switzerland snapped, "Are you ready? You were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago." He was sitting on the chair in the living room reading a book. He was all wrapped up in a blue blanket after much nagging from his sister. She had heard him coughing and insisted he get a blanket.

"I'm leaving right now," Lichtenstein said timidly, almost as though she was unsure if she should leave or not, "Feel better."

"I told you, I feel fine," Switzerland yelled as the door shut. He sighed and returned to his book. His throat began to hurt and his head throbbed. He told himself that her would go to bed as soon as he finished the current chapter he was reading.

Lichtenstein was going to Hungary's for Christmas this year. They were good friends and, truth be told, Switzerland wanted to spend the holiday by himself like he had the years before he knew Lichtenstein. So when Hungary invited the siblings over for the holiday, Switzerland respectfully declined but insisted that his sister go. Truly, Switzerland knew that he was coming down with a cold and, on top of wanting be be alone for a little while, did not want his sister to spend what was supposed to be a fun holiday taking care of him.

It was about eight that night when Switzerland finally set the book down. Although he had planned on only reading one chapter, he had ended up reading five and ignoring the throbbing headache that still persisted through his body.

Switzerland took the blanket off of himself and draped it over the back of the chair. He stood up and walked over to the simple wooden bookshelf to put the book away. He thought for a moment about getting something to eat, but instantly decided that there was no way he would be able to hold down even the simplest of foods.

He had just flipped off the light switch when the doorbell rang. The sudden, sharp notes ripped through his head as his headache throbbed violently. Cursing, he went to the door to greet with a scowl whatever idiot had destroyed poor Switzerland's hopes of going to bed.

To the grumpy nation's surprise, standing in his doorway was Japan looking rather shy and shivering from the harsh mountain air. Switzerland blinked with surprise but said nothing as he stepped aside, giving the Asian nation entrance into his house.

"Japan?" Switzerland began fighting the urge to rub his aching head, "What are you doing here? It's dark outside and below freezing. Not to mention; it's Christmas Eve. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

Japan shook his head, the redness in his cheeks deepening. "No, I am sorry," he replied in his soft voice, "I come to be with you for this time of year. I have heard it was very special to those around here. I head that your sister was leaving for the holiday so I figured you would be lonely."

Switzerland stared at the shorter nation for a moment. The way he was talking gave Switzerland the idea that he had little knowledge of Christmas. Still, he came all this way just to be with the grumpy frugal nation. There was no way Switzerland could throw him out now that he had realized that.

"Let me take your coat," Switzerland offered. Japan handed him the coat which Switzerland hung up in the hall closet. The then led the visiting nation into the living room he hoped he had abandoned for his bed.

"Would you like anything?" Switzerland asked knowing he had to offer Japan something.

"Tea would be nice," Japan replied with a small smile, "I'm still freezing!"

Switzerland sighed and headed into the kitchen. First, though, he stopped and tossed the blanket he had draped over the chair to Japan. The sick and now very tired nation couldn't help but feel dizzy as he began to boil the water. Every step he took felt slow and heavy. He really wanted to go to bed, but knew he could not blow Japan off.

When the tea was done, he brought it into the living room for Japan. He then gratefully took a seat on couch opposite of the couch Japan was seated on. He hoped that by sitting, the dizziness would wear off. Unfortunately, it didn't.

Japan took a sip of tea and held the warm cup in his cold hands as he studied Switzerland for a moment. "Are you not going to have something," Japan asked, blushing at what he thought was a rude question.

Switzerland's stomach lurched at the thought of swallowing anything. "No," he replied, "I'm not hungry." The headache seemed to worsen with every word he spoke, but tried to put on his best act for Japan.

"Excuse me for saying so," Japan said politely, "But you don't look well. You seem unnaturally pale. Are you feeling ill?"

Switzerland's heart skipped a beat at the sudden question. His act had obviously failed. "I... I'm fine," he said in a harsh voice, "Just a little tired is all."

"Maybe you should go to bed..." Japan suggested.

"I'm fine!" Switzerland shouted. The strain on his voice caused him to begin coughing violently. Worried, Japan set the cup down and raced over to hold the sick nation and pat him on the back until the spasm ended.

Switzerland's face turned red at the close contact and pushed Japan away. "I'm fine," he shouted quickly standing up and instantly regretting it as the dizziness came back with a vengeance. Had it not been for Japan's quick reflexes, the sick nation would have toppled over. The Asian nation laid a reassuring hand on Switzerland's shoulder and guided him back onto the couch.

"Switzerland-kun," Japan said quietly, "You are not well. I am sorry for coming over with out asking. I hope you can forgive me for intruding." His eyes glanced down in shame.

"I told you, I'm fine," Switzerland protested only this time, his voice was much weaker. Japan didn't believe him and looked at him worriedly.

"Lay down," Japan told Switzerland rather forcefully. Switzerland opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Japan pushing him down into a laying position on the couch. Japan then took the blue blanket and tucked him into the couch. Switzerland was surprised, but felt relaxed for the first time that day.

"You should rest," Japan quietly told him. For the first time, Switzerland did not protest, but instead nodded and closed his eyes. He did not want to, but he fell asleep almost instantly. The headache stopped for the moment as peaceful darkness engulfed him.

Japan sat for a moment studying the now sleeping nation. Even in his sleep, Switzerland still looked rather stressed. Japan placed a hand on Switzerland's forehead. It felt hot and sweaty. Still, it was probably a temperature of only 102 degrees at most. The sick nation should be all better in a few days.

Japan sighed and picked up his tea cup to bring into the kitchen knowing that he wouldn't finish the rest. He brought it to the sink, dumped it out, rinsed it out, and put it in the dishwasher. In a kitchen drawer, he found a towel which he dampened. He then brought it out to the living room and placed it on Switzerland's forehead.

Japan didn't have a large population of Christians. He didn't really know much about the holiday the people in Europe and other mainly Christian populated areas called "Christmas." Still, he knew that it was a time when you got together with people you love and do good things for other people.

Japan had to admit that Switzerland caught his attention and ran with it. The frugal nation was a loner, much like Japan and a few other nations had been at some points in their lives. But he still had a huge heart. He took in Lichtenstein when she had no where else to go even though he hardly had enough to feed himself. Though the blonde European nation had a cold and tough exterior with an uncanny love for guns, Japan knew that he was kind a gentle underneath it all. This led to Japan's fascination with him and a want to grow a deeper relationship with him.

Just a few moments later, as Japan reflected on his feelings, the old grandfather clock struck the hour sending long, deep notes into the air. Japan counted the number of dings on his fingers. There were ten all together.

The Asian nation yawned. The trip to the mountain country had not been very easy and he was very tired. He went to the hallway and dug out the neatly wrapped present he had brought with him. He then made his way through the house and found the den where the large pine Christmas tree was. He placed the gift under the tree next to the few other presents that were already there.

He then brought himself back to the living room where Switzerland still lay asleep. Searching through a hall closet he found another blanket, this time a red one, and brought it over to the couch opposite Switzerland. He pulled the blanket over him as he got comfortable. Using the arm rest as a pillow, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Christmas night came and went. Finland came by and dropped off a few more presents like he did every year. The two nations didn't so much as shift in their sleep as the night went on and morning came.

Japan woke up first. He blinked against the sudden light. For a moment, he forgot where he was. When he turned and looked at the still sleeping Switzerland, memory came back and he found himself on one of the frugal nation's living room couches. He shifted and threw the blanket off of himself. He rose as he draped the blanket over the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Digging through the cabinets, he found some dry cereal and a box of oatmeal. He took out a packet and followed the detailed instructions on the side of the box. While the oatmeal was heating up in the microwave, Japan poured himself a bowl of Swiss Wheaties.

When the cereal was cooked, the Asian nation brought the meal out to the still sleeping Switzerland. He placed the hot bowl on the coffee table and turned towards the sleeping nation.

The compress had slid off his forehead during the night and was resting on the side of his cheek. He still looked stressed, but his expression was slightly more peaceful. Japan took the compress that was obviously not cold anymore and laid it on the table.

"Switzerland-kun," Japan said softly, "Wake up." He nudged the sleeping nation a little trying to wake him up.

Switzerland groaned at being woken from his sleep. The moment he opened his eyes, the headache returned making him wince a little bit. He eyes opened wider and stared up at the bland white ceiling. It took him a moment to remember that he was on his couch in his living room. Turning his head to the right, he saw Japan smiling down on him. He jumped, startled, as he hadn't quiet remembered Japan from last night.

"What are... Japan?" Switzerland stammered ignoring the headache and sitting up.

"I brought you some oatmeal," Japan smiled handing him the hot bowl, "Merry Christmas!"

Switzerland blinked, forgetting the date, and took the bowl. He stirred the chunky cereal around and took a bite. It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't his favorite breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Japan asked reaching for his forehead. It still felt hot, but not as bad as before. Switzerland swatted the hand away.

"I'm fine," he snapped. Japan smiled.

"It's Christmas," Japan reminded Switzerland again. The sick nation said nothing, but nodded his acknowledgment. The two sat in silence while Switzerland finished his oatmeal. When he was finished, he set the bowl on the table and stood up, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Japan asked jumping up.

"I have to work."

"But it's Christmas!"

The sick nation shrugged and continued into the hallway. Japan did not want him working when he was sick. More importantly, it was Christmas. He wanted to exchange presents and have a fun day!

"Can we open presents?" Japan asked.

Switzerland turned to face the Asian nation. His eyebrow was raised, but his eyes seemed to hold an amused look. After a moment of studding the other nation, he sighed. "Fine," Switzerland told him changing his direction and heading into the den. Japan clapped with joy despite himself and ran after the sick nation.

Switzerland sat down heavily on one of the two loveseats in the room. Japan made his way to the tree and grabbed his present. He also brought a pink snuggie, obviously Liechtenstein's, back to the sick nation. Switzerland looked at the snuggie with disdain, but put it on after receiving a glare from Japan.

Japan handed Switzerland the neatly wrapped gift. It was unnaturally heavy and the sick nation almost dropped it. Shooting a confused look to Japan, he unwrapped it.

"Wha... What the hell?" Switzerland chocked out. Inside the wrapping paper was a box labled "Wenger Giant Swiss Army Knife."

Japan smiled. "I know how much you like knives, so I got you this," he explained, "It's got eighty-five different tools and over one hundred different functions!" The Asian nation smiled at Switzerland who still looked utterly shocked.

Needless to say, Switzerland was rather surprised. He had secretly wanted one for the longest time, but they were just so expensive. "Thank you," Switzerland mumbled. But it was obvious that he truly meant it.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, both blushing a deep crimson. Finally, Switzerland looked away and mumbled something that Japan didn't catch.

"What?" Japan asked cocking his head to the side.

"I said 'thank you,'" Switzerland said again, "'But I don't have a present for you.'" He turned to face the Asian nation. "You got me a gift... But you didn't tell me you were coming, so I don't have a present for you." Switzerland frowned. "You shouldn't have come over unannounced. Not only was it rude, but it was extremely inconvenient."

Japan thought a moment. He didn't think much of the scolding. Really, he knew the sick nation meant for it to be taken lightly. No, he was pondering what Switzerland could give to him.

The other nation beat him to the answer. Switzerland set the army knife down and grabbed Japan in one swift motion. Before the Asian nation could say or do anything, Switzerland pressed his lips onto his. Japan was shocked, but returned the kiss. They stayed that way for a few moments before breaking apart. Japan looked wide-eyed at Switzerland, amusement dancing on his face.

"What was that?" Japan asked.

"My Christmas present to you," Switzerland replied. His mouth was pulled into a tight line, but pleasure sparked in his eyes. "I had to give you something-it's common courtesy." At this he blushed. "Besides, it was free so I didn't have to spend any money," he quickly added. Then after a moment he sighed. "Did you like it?"

Japan blinked and smiled. "Of course I did!" he whispered wholeheartedly and pulled Switzerland into a tight embrace, "Merry Christmas!"

"... Merry Christmas, Kiku."

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed~! Merry Christmas xP_


End file.
